So In Love
by fprincessmirei
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome alone in a forest. Will Inuyasha finally reveal his true feelings, or push Kagome away once more? Oneshot. I suck at summarys.


AN: Hey peeps! I'm so happy! This is my very first fanfic for Inuyasha! Please review, but don't be too too harsh on me!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. because if I did, Kikyo would be dead and would stay that way! Sorry, not a big fan of Kikyo. I also do not own the song So In Love sung by Soluna. Here we go!  
  
So In Love  
  
By bunz4evr  
  
Kagome took a deep breath of morning air as she walked outside of the hut. 'It's always so.clean here. There's so much pollution in my time,' she thought as she walked around the quiet village. Kagome looked at her wristwatch and gaped. '6:00?! No wonder it's so quiet! Everyone's still asleep! Only Inuyasha gets up this early! I should still be in bed!' Kagome shivered in the cold. 'I'm not tired though. Oh well, must have had a good sleep.' She brushed away the thought and set off to look for Inuyasha. 'He's was avoiding me all day yesterday and didn't sleep in the hut with the rest of us last night.' Kagome sighed. 'He's probably mad at me for another stupid little thing, that's what it always is.' "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she stepped on the floor of Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the tree that brought them all together, the God Tree. The tree that Kikyo bound him to fifty years ago, the tree where Kagome released him of his deep sleep, the tree where he received his first kiss (AN: grrr.). Too many occasions to count were all related to this tree. 'Kagome, Kikyo and I. We are connected with a tree. Feh. How stupid,' Inuyasha thought as he picked at a piece of bark from a branch.  
  
Like a dream,  
  
A childhood fantasy.  
  
You came to me,  
  
Swept me off my feet.  
  
Kagome wrestled with a branch in her way before she just tore it off the tree and tossed it aside. 'God, how far could have he go-' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she was hit in the head with a piece of bark. "Ow." she mumbled and looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in the God Tree, fiddling with the bark that resided on its branches, occasionally flicking pieces off. He halted his activity and stared down at her.  
  
Like paradise,  
  
Looking in your eyes.  
  
You take my breath away,  
  
Baby I'm here to stay.  
  
Gods his eyes were beautiful. She could stay there all day and stare at his shining amber eyes. She loved the way they reflected off the morning sun, glistening in all their wonder and pride. They were pools of a mystery that she wanted to solve; his past, his soul, and his heart. Sometimes when he let his guard down, hints of emotions were shown through his eyes, but were quickly glazed over with his usual scowl. She just stared up at him. He looked into her chocolate orbs, feeling that paradise had taken over and everything was just right. How was it she could make everything perfect with just one look? She had even managed to bring out feelings and emotions that he thought were safe and kept away in his heart. But then.she started to tug at his heart, and everything broke loose.  
  
You make me feel special,  
  
You're all that I need and more.  
  
Fairy tales do come true,  
  
'Cause they did when I met you  
  
.  
  
'Why is he staring at me like that?' Kagome wondered. "Um, hey," she said with a quick wave of her hand. Inuyasha was shaken from his thoughts. "Hey," he replied, grateful she had broken the silence. "What are you doing up so early?" Kagome shrugged. "Guess I jut wasn't tired," she responded. Inuyasha jumped down from his post and made a perfect landing in front of Kagome, making her jump. 'Why is she so jumpy?' He frowned and inched closer. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, reaching out his hand and brushing some of her unruly bangs out of her face. "You've been kinda out of it." Kagome just shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said and she brushed his face with her hand. "But only thanks to a certain hanyou, I might add."  
  
The only time I ever fell,  
  
I fell for you.  
  
Now I'm so in love, so deep in love,  
  
With you.  
  
Kagome blushed as Inuyasha started to nuzzle her hand and bring up his own hand to cover hers. "Kagome." he whispered her name in a low tone. If it was possible, she blushed even more. 'He-he's never said my name like that,' she thought and smiled. 'I could get used to this.' She was pulled away from her imagination when Inuyasha pulled away, bringing her hand into both of his, holding them by his chest. 'In love with Kagome.' The monk's words had come back to him.  
  
When I'm with you,  
  
I get lost in time.  
  
When we're hand in hand,  
  
Our dreams intertwine.  
  
'In love with Kagome.' The words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind. 'In love with Kagome.' Could he really... "Inuyasha?" Kagome said, watching Inuyasha start to trail away in his thoughts. 'In love with Kagome.' Could he really be. Inuyasha looked up to Kagome and the depths of her chocolate orbs. 'In love with Kagome.' .falling in love? He chuckled to himself. "How do you do it?" he whispered to her. 'In love with Kagome.' Maybe what the monk said was right after all. She gave him a smile, making him melt. "Do what?" 'In love with Kagome.' This was it. 'In love with Kagome.' He was going to tell her. 'In love with-' His trail of thought stopped when he glanced at the God Tree. 'Kikyo.'  
  
On and on,  
  
Like drifting out to sea.  
  
Never ending,  
  
You're all I need.  
  
The hanyou sighed. "Nothing," he said, barely above a whisper. He dropped Kagome's hands and turned his back to her. "We better go back to the others. They should be awake by now." Inuyasha started toward the trail, leaving Kagome behind. His heart screamed at him to go back, but his mind argued to continue forward. 'I'm sorry Kagome, but Kikyo.I can't abandon her.' He was filled with confusion and doubt, but brushed it off with a scowl.  
  
You make me feel special,  
  
You're all that I need and more.  
  
Fairy tales do come true,  
  
'Cause they did when I met you.  
  
Kagome stared at his retreating form for a few moments. Two hot tears rushed down her cheek, but she hastily wiped them away before staggering up the trail back to the village.  
  
The only time I ever fell,  
  
I fell for you.  
  
Now I'm so in love, so deep in love,  
  
With you.  
  
AN: Depressing, huh? Anyways, this is a part of a story I'm writing and I thought I'd post it as a one shot. Don't get me wrong, I am NO fan of Kikyo, but of Kagome and Inuyasha. INUYASHA AND KAGOME FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review! 


End file.
